


Love Under the Stars

by DeckofDragons



Series: Strangest Universe [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Edge, Camping, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Stars, Top Blueberry, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Blueberry and Edge camp out under the stars and have some fun.





	

The hilltop was the perfect spot to campout and stargaze. Flat and smooth with little to no rocks to make it uncomfortable. But most importantly it was a fair distance away from the city or any other form of civilization.

It had taken Blueberry and Edge almost three hours to get all the way out here. But they, Edge especially, needed a break and some time to relax for a little while. Which was why Blueberry had worked so hard to find a spot like this, he hated seeing Edge stressed out about stuff.

“I bet the stars are going to be super pretty from up here,” Blueberry said. Though the stars were super pretty everywhere, but they’d get a pretty good view of them out here.

“Yeah, probably,” Edge agreed. Pretty much from the instant they’d gotten out here a good few hours ago, he’d looked so much more relaxed than he did in the city. Which was a large part of the reason Blueberry had brought him all the way out here. To get away from all the crowds, noise, and attention that was stressing him out all time. Even though they’d been living on the Surface for a while now, interest in monsters hadn’t waned a whole lot yet. And that translated into a lot of anxiety for Edge who didn’t like crowds or getting so much attention from so many people. So, he needed a small getaway, even if it was only for a short time.

According to weather forecast, the skies were supposed to be clear all night tonight. Making it the perfect night for them to have another date under the stars. They’d already laid out the thick quilted blanket they were going to sleep on tonight. It wasn’t quite as comfortable as a real bed but it was nice.

It was starting to get dark now as the sun disappeared behind one of the many mountains in the area. Pretty much the only problem with this spot was that it wasn’t high enough to get a good view of the sun setting due to all the taller hills and mountains surrounding them. But it was still pretty despite that.

“It’s so quiet out here,” Blueberry said as he wrapped his arms around Edge. All the attention they were getting from the humans didn’t bother him a whole lot. But it was still nice to get away from it for a while and enjoy the peace and quiet with Edge.

“It’s nice,” Edge said, leaning back a little into Blueberry’s hold.

The sky continued to darken and the stars started popping up. Soon it was almost completely dark, the only light coming from the full moon and the stars above.

“What do you think it would be like to be on the moon?” Blueberry asked, looking up at it. It was pretty, especially when it was shining full and bright like this. Maybe even prettier than the stars surrounding it, maybe.

“I don’t know.” Edge shrugged. “Gravity’s supposedly less up there so I imagine we’d be virtually weightless. Other than that, I imagine it’s probably just rocks and sand.”

“It’d still be cool to see though.”

“Yeah, probably.”

They relaxed and cuddled for a few minutes more as they lay back to enjoy the view of all the stars above them. Edge was warm and comfortable lying against Blueberry’s side. Glancing over at him Blueberry saw that his eyes were starting to droop a little, he’d no doubt be fast asleep within a couple minutes if Blueberry didn’t do something.

“Hey Edge.” Blueberry rolled over onto side and pressed his mouth against Edge’s in a skeletal kiss. Which certainly woke him back up. “I love you.”

Edge smiled warmly at him before responding. “I love ya too,” he said.

Blueberry moved in to kiss him again. This time summoning his tongue to entwine with Edge’s. Edge, as always, opened up to him and let him take the lead, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer.

They made out like that for a while. Eventually ending up with Edge lying on his back with Blueberry on top of him. Gosh, Blueberry loved hovering over him like this. Looking down at his flushed face, his eye lights blown out a little with the beginnings of arousal.

Blueberry’s soul thrummed with his own building arousal. “Hey Edge,” he said. His hand was up Edge’s shirt, lightly tracing along the underside of his lower ribs.

“Yeah?” Edge said.

“You maybe want to try having sex the other way? Like not just with our souls.” They’d had soul sex a few times already. But they’d had yet to try doing it the other way, using their magic to form the parts necessary.

“I… sure we can do that,” Edge replied, blushing a little. “I’m not really sure how to though.”

“I’m sure we can figure it out,” Blueberry said, smiling at him. He’d done some research on how to do this and was pretty sure they could do it. Their magic would react naturally given the right stimulation and with the intent to do so.

Blueberry withdrew his hand from under Edge’s shirt. Moving it down to slid under his pants instead to stroke at his pelvis. He’d practiced this kind of thing on himself several times in preparation for when he decided to try it with Edge. So, he had a fair idea on where and how to touch Edge to make him feel good and possibly stimulate his magic.

Edge jerked a little in surprise underneath him.

“You okay?” Blueberry asked, pausing.

“Yeah, just never been touched like that there before. Feels good, don’t stop.” Edge’s face was glowing bright red as he spoke. It was kind of cute.

Feeling his own face blushing a little, Blueberry resumed. Edge moaned a little as he did so, lifting himself up to kiss Blueberry again.

It wasn’t long before Blueberry could feel Edge’s magic reacting to his touch. It was pooling in pelvis, glowing bright enough to be seen through the fabric of his shorts. Blueberry’s own magic was responding at just the sight and thought of it.

“How are you feeling?” Blueberry asked. Even with the research and practice on himself he’d done, he still wasn’t entirely sure of what he was doing.

“Good, kinda weird,” Edge said. His was voice was breathy and soft, his face even more flushed than it had been before. He somehow managed to looked both relaxed and a little tense at the same time, if that were possible. But it didn’t seem like he was stressing or not enjoying it.

“That’s good.” Blueberry smiled at him, continuing to stroke at his pelvis. “You think you can form your magic into anything yet?” He wasn’t going to make any suggestion on what he should form it into. He’d go along with whatever Edge decided he wanted to do.

There was a short pause before Edge nodded. Blueberry could feel Edge’s magic take shape beneath his hand. It was warm and wet. Looking Edge in the eye Blueberry slid his fingers across his newly formed opening to rub at his clit. Edge moaned, clapping a hand over his mouth, as he jerked under Blueberry’s touch.

Blueberry couldn’t hold back a small giggle. He was glad he’d researched how to do this. “There’s no need to be quiet, no one’s going to hear us all the way out here,” he said. He rubbed some more at Edge’s clit, earning himself more small noises.

“I-it’s more sensitive than I thought it was gonna be,” Edge said, trying to cover his blush with his hands and not doing a very good job of it.

“Feels good though, right?”

“Yeah.” Edge nodded. He let out a shaky moan as Blueberry slid a finger inside him.

Gosh, Blueberry didn’t think he would ever get tired of that look on his face. It was similar to how he’d look when Blueberry would rub his soul, but it was also a little different. It was also an expression that only Blueberry would ever get to see.

“More please.” Edge almost sounded like he was begging. With a smile, Blueberry obliged him by slipping another finger inside. He didn’t entirely know what he was doing here but he had to be doing at least a decent job judging based off Edge’s reactions.

Edge groaned as he reached down to grab Blueberry’s wrist and shoved his fingers in deeper. “Please just fuck me already,” he said, looking Blueberry in the eye.

Blueberry couldn’t not blush at being spoken to like that. It was kind of hot though. “Yeah, okay just give me a second,” he said, withdrawing his hand from beneath Edge’s shorts. His fingers were glistening with red magic. He looked at them for a second before sticking them in his mouth.  It didn’t taste any different than the magic that leaked off Edge’s soul when they had sex that way.

“Fuck Blue, that’s hot,” Edge said.

Blueberry smiled at him, doing his best to look seductive. Even though the effect was probably ruined by the excited giggle he was trying to hold back. He’d been wanting to try this for a while now. The main reason he’d waited so long was because he wanted to see if Edge would ever bring it up. But if he’d ever considered it he hadn’t mentioned it.

It wasn’t long before they were both naked. Blueberry’s magic had already formed in response to Edge’s without him ever being fully aware of it. He couldn’t be sure since he had nothing to compare it to, but it seemed like it was a decent size.

“You ready?” Blueberry asked.

Edge nodded with a hum of agreement. His tongue was lolling out of his mouth and his eye lights were blown wide with arousal. He looked hot.

Blueberry kissed him deeply for several seconds, loving the feel of his tongue against his own. He lined up with Edge’s entrance before slowly starting to push in. He moaned in pleasure as he did so, it was warm, wet and tight around him.

“How are you doing?” he asked once he was fully sheathed. He wanted to start moving right away but he had to make sure Edge was doing okay first.

“Is now really the time to ask that?” Edge said, sounding a little annoyed. “If I wasn’t doing okay, I’d tell ya. Now stop taking things so damn slow and just fuck me already, _please_.”

Blueberry could feel Edge clenching around him, obviously frustrated with the slow pace. “Well, if you insist.” He pulled out just to thrust roughly right back in, causing Edge to yelp in surprise. But it didn’t seem like he was hurt so Blueberry kept going.

It took him a little bit before he got the hang of it but once he did the pace he set was rough and fast. And having a lot of energy he could easily keep it up. A small part of him was a bit worried about maybe hurting Edge, but that part was silenced by the moans and unintelligible sounds of pleasure Edge was making beneath him.

“Gosh Edge, you feel so good.”

Edge moaned in response. “Fuck Blue, you’re amazing, ya know that?” he said, panting.

“Yeah, I know.” Blueberry smiled at him. “And you’re amazing too.”

After a while Blueberry could feel the pressure building as his climax grew closer. “Can I finish inside you?” he asked, hoping Edge would say ‘yes’.

“Y-yeah.” Edge nodded.

Blueberry smiled as he picked up the pace a little, thrusting into the warm heat between Edge’s legs. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before and he loved it.

 A short while later, Edge moaned louder than any time before, the walls of his magic clamping hard around Blueberry. It was enough to send Blueberry over precipice of climax as well. With a few more thrusts a wave of intense pleasure rolled through him and he was releasing deep inside Edge.

“Holy shit,” Edge panted as they both came down from their high.

“That was fun.” Blueberry smiled at him, also panting a little.

He pulled out of Edge, his magic automatically dispelling as its purpose was fulfilled. Edge’s magic vanished too, leaving a splatter of blue magic on his pelvis and a mix of blue and red magic on the blanket beneath him.

Blueberry was about to get up to go grab some stuff from their pack to clean up when Edge wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back down.

“I love ya,” he mumbled, nuzzling his face into Blueberry’s collarbone.

“I love you too.” He smiled at Edge, stroking the back of his skull with his hand. “Now why don’t we get cleaned up and go to sleep?”

Edge’s only response was a tired hum as he clung tighter to Blueberry. He was undoubtedly already falling asleep, not caring about getting cleaned up first.

Blueberry sighed before kissing Edge’s forehead. “I love you,” he whispered again despite the fact that Edge couldn’t hear him. He glanced up at the sky, the stars really were super pretty all the way out here.


End file.
